If I Just Saved You
by Cryptic Widow
Summary: Wylda and Lily came as a pair. As did James and Sirius. So it was kind of obvious from the start that Wylda and Sirius would end up together. To everyone except themselves of course... With Wylda being the fifth member of the Marauders as well as best friends with Lily,she was bound to end up in hot water-a lot. Awful at summaries, you'll have to read to find out her story!
1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

**A/N**

 **Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice!:) This is a Sirius Black/OC story, set at the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts, and follows them as they grow up! Any reviews and constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **I own nothing but my OCs, all other rights obviously go to JK and Warner Bros etc. I will be basing the story on a mix of the books and films. Rated T to be safe, although I don't plan on anything mature or anything!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Char xoxo**

* * *

 **C** **HAPTER ONE**

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You don't have to leave yet if you don't want to! I don't want you to rush or anything sweetheart.." Tina Goldstein rambled, clutching her daughters hand in one hand and her bag in the other as she hurried towards the platform.

"Of course she's ready dear, she's my little girl after all! Scamanders are always ready for adventure!" Newt Scamander exclaimed proudly, pushing the trolley containing his daughters trunk and owl cage. The girl in question, Wylda Esther Scamander, struggled to keep up with her parents quickened pace, her legs were only little after all!

"I know that Newt, you're right, I just can't believe my little girl is heading off to school already! And that school isn't Ilvermorny! All three of our boys, and me and Queenie attended that school! I've never been to Hogwarts before! I don't know what it's like there! And it is a well known fact that Ilvermorny is so much better than Hogwash anyway!" Tina finished with a smug smirk, turning to face her husband. It had been a long standing joke/argument between the two which school was better, Ilvermorny - Tina's alma mater - or Hogwarts - Newt's alma mater.

"Well then, Wy, you are going to have to back me up here! Your mother seems to think our school isn't the best school to attend! You and I, proud Hogwarts students that we are, will have to show her just how wrong she is!" he grinned down to his only daughter, winking. In truth, he also wasn't ready to let his best girl go off to school alone. But, he trusted Albus Dumbledore completely to look out for her, so with his pride on full show, he stopped the trolley between two columns on the platform at Kings Cross train station in London. The signs in front of the family read platforms '9' and '10' either side of the column ahead.

"Alright love, on the count of three, we all need to run at that wall, okay?" Newt said, his arm wrapped around his wife and daughter, his other holding the trolley steady. Wylda looked up at her parents, a shy grin adorning her lips and nodded once, both hands bracing the trolley as if her life depended on it. To her it did, running full pelt at a brick wall? Had her dad finally lost it? She knew both of her parents were getting older, but surely he still had a sound mind?!

"Let's go, then." Wylda said reluctantly. Stepping forward, she broke into a swift walk, just shy of a run, and screwed her eyes shut, waiting for impact with the wall. But none came. With a gasp, Wylda opened her eyes to see a gleaming red steam train, with the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front, in bold golden letters. She really couldn't believe her eyes, it had worked! And all around her families just like hers were swarming around the train, putting trunks and pet cages on board, waving at friends, tearful hugs, rosy cheeks and wild laughter filled the space that was Platform 9 3/4. It was just as her father had described, beautiful probably wasn't a strong enough word! A new wave of excitement hit her full force. This was really happening, she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like her dad.

"Now, remember to write all the time, okay? I want to know all about what you're getting up to, and the friends you make! Oh, and don't forget to brush your teeth! And eat your greens! And-"

"Okay mum, I got it, okay? I'll do all of those things, and remember to wash behind my ears! I'll be fine! I'm 11, not 7!" Wylda exclaimed, interrupting her mother's rant, with flushed cheeks.

"I know darling, I just love you, and I'm going to miss you so much!" Tina surged forward, pulling her daughter into her chest. She kissed the top of her head before letting her go, wiping away the stray tears that had escaped. Wylda giggled and turned towards her father, hugging him as well.

"You behave yourself, alright little miss? No pranks or tricks, your best behaviour! Don't give me that look! You know what I'm talking about! But like your mum I'm going to miss you, my little niffler!" Newt chuckled, squeezing her tight. "And don't worry about what house you're put in, you'll still have the greatest set of friends, whichever house it is!" he whispered, kneeling down in front of her.

"I know dad, I'll behave! And I'm excited to see where I'm sorted! I hope its Gryffindor! That house sounds so cool! 'Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart!' How cool does that sound?!" Wylda exclaimed, her eyes alight with unbridled excitement. Her parents chuckled, amused by their daughters antics. They were interrupted by the whistle blowing, causing Newt to jump and rush to put the trunk on the train, with Tina being pulled by Wylda towards the train. She hugged her mother once more before hopping on through the train's doorway. She rushed through the train to find a window to wave to her parents once more, reaching a compartment filled with 3 boys and a redheaded girl who looked her age.

"Do you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full with older kids!" Wylda asked shyly, blushing slightly at her boldness. All 4 kids turned to her, before the boy with black hair, kind eyes and round glasses invited her in.

"Of course you can, I'm James." he smiled gently, easing her nerves. She grinned and stuck her hand out, introducing herself.

"I'm Wylda!" she giggled as she let go of his hand, before she looked to the other kids. One had greasy black hair, and a slightly big nose and crooked teeth with a snotty look about him, the other had long black hair, that looked as though he had deliberately tried to mess it up, yet it looked perfect still, striking grey eyes and cheek bones that looked like you would cut your finger if you touched them. The girl however, had bright and unruly red hair, emerald green eyes and features that couldn't be any more different than the boys surrounding her if she'd tried with freckles dotted across her nose.

"This is Severus, Sirius and Lily. We all just met shortly before you walked in." James said, pointing out each kid respectively. Just as he finished speaking, the train lurched and began to roll. Wylda instantly jumped to the window, pushing it open and squeezing her top half through the gap. She franticly searched for her parents, before spotting them and waving and shouting,

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Tell Jake, Tom and Arty I'll write to them! Love You!" as they waved back, and her mother wiped her eyes. She blew one last kiss before squeezing back into the train, pulling the window shut and thumping back into her seat. She grinned shyly at the others, and said,

"Sorry, didn't really say goodbye properly on the platform." before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright. I was just saying to Sirius how excited I am to get to school. It's going to be so much fun! I wonder what house I'll be put in? I hope it's Gryffindor! 'Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerv-"

"-e and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart!" Wylda joined in excitedly. To which James laughed and high fived her across the carriage. "I want to be a Gryffindor too, although my dad was in Hufflepuff so that's just as likely." she explained.

"Did both of your parents go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, "Both of my mine did, they were in Slytherin, like the rest of my family." Wylda sensed that was not a good thing in Sirius' opinion as his face morphed into a sneer, similar to the one her brother Arty often sent her way when he didn't get his own way. Severus also held the same sneer, although Wylda guessed it was more to do with Sirius' obvious hatred towards Syltherin that seemed to push his buttons.

"No, my mum went to Ilvermorny, in America, so did all of my brothers. We moved here from New York when I was 4." she explained proudly. All the boys gaped at her like she'd grown a second head. A witch that was technically from America attending Hogwarts? That wasn't something that happened often! Lily just seemed impressed with Wylda's handeling of the boys, she did look a little put out when Wylda arrived.

"So you're American then? That's why you have a funny accent!" Severus stated dumbly. Now it was Wylda's turn to look confused. Did she have a funny accent? Personally, she'd never noticed. She supposed she did sound like a mix of her parents accents, but didn't everybody? After you've spent long enough with someone surely you sound like them too?

"I'd never noticed to be honest with you. I suppose I do say some words a little differently. My mum has a really strong New York accent still, so I guess that's where I get it from. My brothers have thicker accents than mine though, having spent pretty much their entire lives between New York and Massachusetts. Mind you, my oldest brother still lives in New York! Recently became an auror for MACUSA, just like my mum!" Wylda rambled quickly, barely pausing for breath. She grinned bashfully when the boys' expressions became even more dumbstruck. Lily just sniggered quietly to herself, although she did look a little confused.

"Wow..." James whispered, before blinking, and just like that, the conversation turned towards Severus. "Snape over here seems to think that being sorted into Slytherin is a great honour! HA! Great big load of codswollap! Slytherin is known for the Dark Arts, and all the evil wizards that it produces!" James continued loudly.

"Oh shut up, Potter! It doesn't matter what house you're sorted into! As long you enjoy your time at Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed, her tone defiant. Her eyes showed a keen defiance and irritation. Wylda couldn't help but admire Lily's courage to speak up against a boy she'd just met. She continued to glare at Potter for a little while longer as the boys carried on bantering back and forth, usually cracking jokes at Severus' expense.

About an hour into the journey, a lanky, shabby-looking boy with two great scars running across his face popped his head into the compartment, looking rather shy with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Hi, I know you're pretty full in here, but do you mind if me and my friend join you? It's awfully cramped everywhere else?" his eyes gleamed with a gentle honesty that instantly put Wylda at ease.

"Sure mate, I'm James, this is Sirius, Wylda, Lily and Severus." James grinned, pointing out each kid. Wylda giggled, thinking back just over an hour ago when James gave the same introductions to her. Sirius obviously had the same thought as he shot her a grin and winked at her.

"Cheers, I'm Remus and this is Peter."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting Cermony

**Hello All!**

 **Sorry this has taken me so long to upload, I'm very busy and will try to write and upload chapters as frequently as I can but I can't make any promises! Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter! I hope you like this one too!**

 **Again thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Love**

 **Char**

 **xoxo**

 **CHAPTER TWO - THE SORTING HAT**

As the journey progressed, Wylda quickly discovered that Sirius and James did not like Severus Snape. Between the snide jokes and funny looks, it had become pretty obvious. It also became apparent that the feeling of dislike was very much mutual between the 3 boys. Severus' face was constantly set in a sneer. Not just towards James and Sirius, but towards the newcomers -Remus and Peter - too. She was pretty sure he didn't like her either, but was too caught up cracking jokes with James to really care very much. The only time his face ever softened into a relaxed smile was when he was looking at Lily, which by the way, was a lot. Wylda wasn't sure whether Lily was aware of Snape's clear affection for her, but Wylda was 100% positive that Severus Snape had a big fat crush on Lily Evans. You see, Wylda was a people watcher. She liked to sit and observe how people interacted with each other. It fascinated her. But just as much as she liked to observe people, she also loved to get stuck in and be involved with what was going on around her.

"So, Wylda, when do you think we'll be able to have flying lessons? I love flying and I'm dying to get up in the air!" James babbled animatedly, his trademark grin firmly in place.

"I don't know, but I hope its soon! I love flying too! My brothers taught me how to play quidditch a few years ago. What position do you play in? I'm a Chaser myself, but I love being a Seeker too." Wylda said, her eyes alight with enthusiasm. Lily and Severus were quietly talking amongst themselves while Sirius, Remus and Peter listened to the conversation with mild interest.

"Me too! We should partner up at some point! I'd say we'd be pretty unstoppable." James smirked, running a hand through his already unruly curls. Wylda nodded eagerly, beginning to plan strategies against imaginary opponents. After the sweet trolley had been and gone, their arrival at Hogwarts was fast approaching, so all seven kids changing into their new uniforms, taking in turns to use the train compartment as a changing room. By seven-thirty that evening, the train pulled up at Hogwarts station, and a whole new wave of nerves overcame Wylda. What if nobody liked her? What if the teachers thought she was stupid? What if she tripped on her way to the Sorting Hat? All kinds of thoughts were running through her head, and her thoughts must have showed on her face, as Lily came over to her with a reassuring smile and looped her arm through Wylda's, effectively dragging her off the train and onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!" a deep booming voice called across the platform, Lily pulling Wylda in that direction. As they followed the giant, their eyes were glued to the magnificent castle before them. The seemingly endless towers standing proud and tall. Wylda couldn't quite believe she was really here, about to embark what was sure to be an absolutely wild and exciting new journey that was somehow her life. She found herself in the boat alongside the boy's she'd shared a train compartment with, grinning eagerly from ear to ear, completely entranced by her surroundings. As the boat reached the shore on the other side of the Black Lake, she clambered up and started shuffling up the pathway, Lily still firmly attached to her side.

The Entrance Hall warm and welcoming, the stone walls and lanterns hanging from them casting a warm orange glow, only interrupted by the large oak doors that concealed the Great Hall, loud chattering seeping out from under the door. An elderly looking witch with a large brimmed, pointed hat and a taut face with what looked like a permanent pursed - lipped look about her face stepped up onto the top stair.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor those doors the rest of your class mates are seated on four tables, each containing one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. When I call your name, you will be seated on the stool and the Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head. The house in which the Sorting Hat places you in, will be where you spend the next seven years of your life. That house will become your family, your home. You will form close bonds with your housemates, so this ceremony is very important. Good luck, follow me". Professor McGonagall lead the first years through the doors and into by far the most extraordinary room she had ever entered. Her father's descriptions had not done it justice, as he'd said they wouldn't. The ceiling were alive, floating candles lighting the room from front to back. While the four long tables were laced with as yet empty silver plates goblets and cutlery. The students seated along the benches, pausing in their conversations to take a look at the newcomers. The teachers at the head table smiling kindly at the first years. The familiar face of Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore grinning, sending a subtle wink to Wylda, who smiled bashfully, giving him a small wave that didn't go unnoticed by the students around her.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Before we can tuck into the obviously delightful meals that are waiting for us, the matter of sorting our new friends into their houses needs attending to first, so without further ado, Professor McGonagall, if you will." Dumbledore spoke with a slow but precise manner, with a sweeping arm gesturing to the group of first years in front of him.

After the Sorting Hat recited its poem for that year, Professor McGonagall began calling names, where they were then sorted into their houses. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, as was Sirius, much to his delight, although a few gasps were heard around the room. James, Peter and Remus were all sorted into Gryffindor, so she hoped more than ever to be placed there, so she would have a few friends. Eventually Wylda's name was called, and on shaky legs, made her way up to the stool. She hopped up and the Hat was placed upon her head.

"Scammander, eh?" the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear, while also projecting across the hall. Quite a few heads looked up at the sound of her name, recognising it from their Care of Magical Creatures textbook - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Her father's book. The very book that brought her parents together."Will you be a Hufflepuff like your father? You're very loyal, to the core actually. But there in a courage within you that I haven't seen for a very long time. I can feel your pull to Gryffindor, but your loyalty to your father, and his house. This is a tough one, but your courage and honour belong to only one house..."

There was a pause, and Wylda's heart hammered. Until suddenly the Sorting Hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" and Wylda released a breath she had no idea she was holding, and the biggest smile overcame her face, almost splitting her face in half. As the hat was lifted off her head, she leapt down off the stool and slid in on the bench next to Remus, accepting the one armed hug from him and the numerous pats on the back and high fives from her new housemate. She shy blush coloured her cheeks from all the attention, especially from the handsome black haired boy further up the bench. Wylda was grateful when the attention once again returned to the front, as they watched Severus get sorted into Syltherin, what a surprise. She heard James and Sirius snicker from behind her, and shook her head amused. A few more people were sorted before Professor Dumbledore spoke again, congratulating the new students, and opening the feast.

The most delicious looking food appeared in front of Wylda and her stomach growled loudly, reminding her how hungry she really was. She tucked in happily, and she chatted to her new found family, learning more about her fellow Gryffindors. She met Nearly Headless Nick, chatted to James about Quidditch, and told Lily how much she hoped they'd be roommates, along with another of the girls sorted into Gryffindor that night; Marlene McKinnon. Overall, by the time Wylda made it to bed that night, to say she was exhausted would be an understatement. She giggled with her new roomies; Lily and Marlene, Mary McDonald and Dorcas Meadowes until the early hours when they all fell asleep, totally exhausted by their long day. Wylda fell asleep with a smile on her face, excited about what lay ahead for her and her new life as a Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3 - S & B Against The World

**Hi all!  
**

 **Char here, so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've been so busy over the last year and if I'm honest pretty uninspired. I spent 3 months this summer in the US, with little to no access to a computer too, so there's that. I promise I'll try and update a little bit more, especially with the new Fantastic Beasts movie coming out next month, I'm feeling inspired again.**

 **To everyone who reviewed, favourited (is that a word lol?) or followed this story.. THANK YOU! It honestly means the world, and it makes it so much more worth -while to write and motivates me so much, so thank you! You guys are the best! Keep the reviews coming, your opinions matter to me!**

 **As usual, all rights to the magnificent JK Rowling for the universe, everything is hers bar my OCs.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 3! Happy reading!**

 **Love**

 **Char**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THREE - Scamander and Black Against Them All**_

As morning came around, Wylda awoke with an all new wave of first day jitters. While getting herself ready for the day ahead, she found herself giggling along with the girls in her room, especially Marlene, with whom she shared a very dry and sarcastic sense of humour, much to Lily's amusement. Wylda continued to be completely awestruck the more she saw of the castle. Passing through the common room, she met up with James and Sirius, picking up exactly where they had left off the night before, cracking jokes and bantering in a way only they could. Their constant energy and unrelenting jokes led Lily to almost believe they'd known each other for more than the 24 hours they had spent together.

"Hey Lily!" a voice called from their left, "Wait for me!" the group turned in time to see a dishevelled looking Severus jogging up the stairs from the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. Lily looked a little red, but proceeded to stop anyway to wait for her friend. James looked a little put out at the interruption of his so-called "genius quidditch dance" he was performing in order to make everyone - mainly Lily- laugh. It was of course working for the most part, although Lily found it more bemusing, than amusing. Wylda and Sirius meanwhile were in total stitches at the sight of their friend leaping and strutting down the corridor, his arms flailing like a baby Hippogriff learning to fly.

"Good morning Severus! Did you sleep well?" Lily replied smiling, stood slightly with her back to James. So much so she couldn't see the irritated and sneering face of James, putting on a silent and caricatured impersonation of Severus, causing Wylda and Sirius to yet again cling to each other while holding their stomachs in total fits of hysterical laughter. Lily turned her head quickly catching James in the act, causing James' face to turn beet-red, and Wylda to grab the crook of his elbow and pull him towards her, effectively dragging him towards the Great Hall.

"We'll meet you at the Gryffindor table Lil! Come on you buffoon" Wylda giggled, rolling her eyes in Sirius' direction. He sniggered, taking hold of James' other arm to continue pulling him towards the hall. The trio found seats next to Peter and Remus, who had left for breakfast about half an hour before James and Sirius, who's morning routine consisted of grumbling and moaning with their heads stuffed under their pillows to squeeze every possible second in bed that they could, only prying themselves from the comfort of their beds at the last possible second.

"Morning sleeping beauties! Wylda, I'm surprised you've managed to get coherent sentences out of these two! All I got this morning was grunts resembling a mountain troll!" Remus laughed, his scarred face bright and smiling. His brown eyes held a twinkle in them as he looked at Wylda, his cheeks rosy against his pale skin. Peter sniggered at his side, puffing his chest with pride as James chose to sit next to him on the bench, rather than his loud and equally egotistical counter-part; Sirius. Wylda shook her head in amusement, rolling her eyes again,

"Well it took most of the walk down from the tower but they seem to be awake now, although it does look like they literally just rolled out of bed!" referring to their seemingly permanently dishevelled looking appearance, the only article of clothing not crumpled being their brand new Gryffindor robes, the crimson lining looking darker than blood against their pale skin. Wylda plopped down next to Sirius on the bench and began to tuck into the hearty breakfast in front of her, her plate consisting mainly of bacon, toast and a bowl of piping hot porridge with bananas, strawberries and a sprinkle of brown sugar. Just how she liked it. She liked it so much, she burnt her mouth in her haste to dig in (like she did every single morning without exception, her mum scolding her every time) much to her boys' amusement. While Sirius and the boys continued to laugh at Wylda's slightly red face, Lily had arrived and taken her seat next to Wylda, giving the other Gryffindors a look of confusion before simply shaking her head and deciding not to ask.

The group looked up in unison as a hoard of owls descended from the window at the head of the hall. Owls of all types, shapes, sizes and colours swooped in carrying an array of mail and gifts from home. Wylda spotted her family owl; Elephant. The large horned owl had been in her family since she was a child, travelling from New York with them when they moved. Elephant was a treasured member of the Scamander family, as was every one of her father's many magical creatures. Wylda had named Elephant when she was three years old, due to his grey/black coloured feathers, she shouted "ELEPHANT!" when she saw him, much to her family's amusement. The name then stuck. A large grin spread across Wylda's face, her face lighting up to an almost glow. Elephant landed gracefully in front of her plate, clutching a large box, wrapped in a metallic purple wrapping paper, with moving niffler's on it in his claws, and a medium sized pale envelope in his beak. Elephant stepped down off the box and on to the table, easily towering over the other owls along the table, a very noble posture and proud bird, it seemed. Wylda giggled, taking the envelope out of his beak and giving a rather large sausage that he happily tucked in to. She stroked the top of his head with the left hand as she read the letter from her parents.

 _My dear Wylda,_

 _Congratulations on making Gryffindor sweetheart! Your mother and I are so proud of you! We know how much you wanted to be a Gryffindor so to have your dream come true just like that makes us so happy! We wanted you to know just how proud of you we are, so in the box El hopefully still has with him is a box full of goodies for you and your new friends to enjoy. Your brothers also sent some stuff for you, but I'll let you find those for yourself!_

 _We already miss you so much my sweet girl! There's also some parchment and extra quills and ink in there too for you to write to us with! Along with some of Elephant's favourite treats..I want you to have him darling, so you can write to us whenever you wish. We all know how much more he loves you then the rest of us, so it makes sense, really. Look after him for me, and yourself my girl. I love you more than the moon and stars._

 _Dad x_

Wylda held in the squeal of excitement that ran through her, Elephant was all hers! The giant golden eyes looked into her emerald green ones with affection as she stroked his head, his giant stature causing quite a few students around her to gape. He also looked a little put out when she stopped stroking him to open up her box of goodies, having to without another squeal of excitement when she saw some of the Gryffindor themed t-shirts and sweaters. Underneath were some of her favourite sweets, Pepper Imps, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, and better yet, some of her uncle Jacobs pastries, charmed to stay fresh. Shaped like a lion's head to boot. She was beaming when she got to a selection of her favourite sweets that you can only get in America, Fizzing Strawberry Poppers, courtesy of her big brother Jake, whom still lived in New York. By the time she got to a new edition of her favourite comic from New York she was positively giddy. Wylda could barely contain her happiness when she caught sight of Sirius. He was happy for her at first yes, but then his own mail arrived, a red envelope obviously containing a howling clutched tightly in his shaking hands. He stared at the envelope with a look of almost fear, a foreboding feeling sitting in the bottom of his stomach. The letter was obviously from his parents, and if he was honest with himself, he knew what it was going to say. The raven haired boy stood up abruptly, hurriedly excusing himself while rushing from the table. Wylda then noticed the older group of Slytherins looking his way with a look of disgust clear in their eyes. She stood up as well and made her way from the table, after giving Elephant another sausage.

"Hey,Sirius! Wait up!" Wylda called behind the much taller kid, cursing her short legs and lack of athletic ability (on the ground anyway). He barely turned his head in acknowledgment, but stopped in his tracks none the less. He looked visibly upset, and Wylda was racking her brain to work out why.

"What's wrong Sirius? Are you okay?" Wylda asked, slightly out of breath when she caught up to the tall boy in front of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to make eye contact with him. He shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"This is from my parents. They're gonna be so mad that I got sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I can just tell that they'll be all shouty in this howler and I couldn't bare to open it in the hall." Sirius rambled, barely stopping for breath. He looked down at the letter in his hands and then back to Wylda,

"You can go if you want, no need for you to hear my parents call me a blood traitor and disgrace to the family.." Sirius mumbled, looking at his shoes. Wylda stared at him with an incredulous look in her eyes. How could anyone, especially a parent be angry at their child for their house at school?! It was ridiculous! But what was more ridiculous, was that Sirius thought she'd leave him there in the corridor to face this alone.

"What?! You think I'm going to leave you here by yourself to deal with this alone? Sirius, we may have only met yesterday, but you're already one of my best friends! Let's make a deal, whenevr you get one of these wretched letters from home, or anything remotely mean from home, come and find me, and we'll deal with it together? You shouldn't have to face it alone. You shouldn't have to deal with it at all, but here we are." she shrugged. Sirius had a look of pure bewilderment on his faceat her rant, hidden tears welling up behind his eyes. He shook his head slightly, feeling a little bit overcome with a sense of gratitude for the small red head in front of him. She held up her pinky, prompting him to wrap his around hers, sealing their little deal. She nodded, and with a sense of determination, pulled him to sit on the steps behind them, giving Sirius' shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He opened the envelope with pale, shaking fingers, jerking them back when the letter pulled from his grasp, floating in front of his face. The sharp and shrill shriek that emitted from it began, both youngsters flinched backwards.

 _"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK IN THIS WAY! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU HAVE TAINTED OUR NAME IN A WAY THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DIGUSTED WITH YOU. JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME YOU PATHETIC BOY, THEN YOU WILL FULLY UNDERSTAND OUR ANGER AND DISGUST. BUT UNTIL THEN, KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND TRY NOT TO BRING ANY MORE DIHONOUR UPON OUR FAMILY THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE. WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR PERFECT BROTHER? WE WOULD BE SO MUCH HAPPIER IF HE WAS THE ONLY HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK. WE WISH HE WAS OUR ONLY SON. ALSO, YOU CAN FORGET COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE."_

Wylda let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, and cast her eyes towards the raven haired boy to her left. He looked distraught. His hands were shaking, eyes full of fear and tears, the skin on his face pale and sweaty. What did this sweet, kind hearted boy ever do to deserve such treatment? He deserved nothing but love in her opinion. Wylda shook her head in distain for the woman who gave birth to Sirius - she didn't deserve to be called his mother.

"Come on, I have a box full of goodies with our name on it, because whether you're wretched old bat of a birth- giver, she doesn't deserve the title of your mother by the way, like the fact you're in Gryffindor, I for one am. You're amazing Sirius, you really are, so please don't believe what she says about you! She isn't worth even losing sleep over! And as for Christmas, you can come and spend it with my family! I'm sure my parents won't mind!" Wylda babbled waving her hands around to emphasise her points, wild curly hair falling in front of her eyes. Sirius really couldn't believe it. The girl sitting to his right. She truly was the kindest and most golden - hearted people he had ever met, she must have been an angel sent from heaven to make his life better, because that was what she was doing, and she didn't even realise.

What neither of them realised, was that this was just the start of a love story that would last for almost 25 years. 


End file.
